


Top of the Day

by eledhwenlin



Category: CSI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-17
Updated: 2004-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a good day, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Don't Assume, All for our Country

He stank. And he was dirty. And he had crawled through a sewer of all things. But in the end? He would do it all over again. Sure, he didn't find the soda bottle, but he found something else. And suddenly life looked much better than it had been a few days ago.

Suddenly it looked like there would be something for real and he didn't only mean becoming a CSI.

There had been a light in Nick's eyes, when he had come storming into the building, bearing the shirt. He knew he'd been too hyper and bouncy then, so he had taken precious time to calm himself down a little bit.

It had been worth it. He knew it. But it had also showed him something else, another glimpse of the big world out there, of what he wanted to have. In some regards, that made it harder to wait.

He sighed against the walls of his lab closing in on him. There'd been innuendoes, looks here and there, but so far Grissom had so much as breathed a word about this.  
Before he could agonise further about this, a knock on the lab door brought his attention from his inner musings to one smiling Texan.

"Hey, we're headed out for breakfast, you wanna come?"

And there was the smile again. Greg found himself nodding, before he knew what he was doing. At least, he was going to get a decent breakfast in the best company he could imagine. Yeah, that would be the top of his day.  
Smiling he followed Nick out of the door. Yeah, it would indeed.  



End file.
